no te dejaremos solo
by Dryadeath
Summary: luna Lovegood me dijo que estarias aqui... y que necesitarias que te dijera que no estas solo- pero no creo eso- "Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books"


disclaimer: harry potter no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Una vuelta más, solo una vez más y estará frente a la puerta de una sala que acaba de aparecer.<p>

Alborotando aún más su cabello negro piensa en la remota posibilidad de que se esté volviendo adicto a la sala. Quizá Hermione tenga razón.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió en el momento en que pensó en su amiga, tal vez no debería haberle gritado cuando le sugirió que solo habían pasado dos horas desde la última vez que vino y que tal vez era demasiado pronto para que volviera a ir.

Pero no lo puede evitar, la sala no tiene algo especial que los demás no entenderían, no es por su capacidad de adaptarse a quien la pide, que viene cada vez que encuentra una oportunidad. Es por lo que representa para el:

Es _su _rebelión. Contra el ministerio, contra Umbridge, la brigada inquisitorial, las injusticias, la esperanza que todos depositan sobre un niño de tan solo 15 años, la presión de los TIMOS , el regreso de VOLDEMORT , un pasado que no eligió y un futuro que no está en sus manos… ser el niño que vivió.

Suspira, afloja su **corbata** y se dispone a abrir la puerta

No sabe que habrá allí, el panorama cambia cada día, hora y hasta veces minutos. Su variación va desde un bosque de sakuras; o el centro de Londres, a solo una simple sala con un gran espejo, donde se mirara a los ojos hasta que pueda encontrar solo un indicio del niño que era antes, dentro de ellos; o solo presenta una sala equipada como gimnasio, cargada de cosas que golpear. O como en este momento en que solo es una sala común, impersonal, con muchos lugares donde sentarse y una gran chimenea, que desprende un agradable calor. Elige sentarse en un montón de almohadones frente a la chimenea, y se queda observando el hermoso trazo que realizan las lenguas de fuego.

…..

–Luna Lovegood me dijo que estarías aquí– una voz familiar lo saco de su ensoñación, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que se encontraba aquí? No tenía ni idea – y que necesitarías que te diga que no estás solo…

Volteando para ver a la dueña de aquella voz se encontró con los rasgos orientales, propios de Cho Chang.

–Pero…– prosiguió Cho– no creo que sea así–

– ¿uh?

– no me malinterpretes– aclaró la oriental– no digo que lo estés, es la forma en que esta expresado lo que no me parece…

– lo siento Cho, no te sigo

Ella se rio por lo bajo

– déjame te explique entonces Harry– acariciando su mejilla y viéndolo a los ojos prosiguió– yo creo… que lo que tú necesitas es que alguien te asegure que _no te dejaremos solo. _Porque…el que en este momento no estés solo, no cambia el hecho de que en algún momento lo estarás… Pero algo en mi me dice, que alguien tiene que aclararte que por mucho que lo intentes, no conseguirás alejarnos – su mirada feroz denotaba la veracidad en sus palabras

Harry volteo su cara para alejarla de la mano de la chica, avergonzado.

– yo no intento alejarlos

– ¡ah! ¿No? ¿Y entonces porque estás aquí? Déjame resaltar solo… ¿luego de gritarle a tu amiga Granger? Voy a tomarme la confianza de recriminarte… estaba llorando.

Harry se tomó de los cabellos y los jalo fuerte, una mirada desesperada en los ojos. Hermione nunca lloraba.

– Cho escúchame...

– no, escúchame tu a mi Harry, no digo que seas un idiota o un egocéntrico, pero si digo que si solo te concentras en tus problemas y reacciones no haces más que preocupar a todas las personas que estamos a tu alrededor, intentando salvarte del pozo que estas cavando tu solo.

– Cho tu no…

– no te atrevas a decirme que no te entiendo… porque puede que no sea el "bendito niño que vivió"– el tono sarcástico en su voz saco una pequeña sonrisa en Harry – pero déjame decirte que todos estamos viviendo esto, la desesperación, el miedo, la inseguridad de si veremos el día siguiente…. El ejército de Dumbledore no es solo un curso para aprobar defensa contra las artes oscuras, estamos aquí porque queremos que nadie tenga que pasar por esto de nuevo…. Que los demás hayan apoyado parte de su peso sobre tus hombros no significa que tú no puedas apoyarte en nosotros…

… porque por muy niño que vivió o elegido que seas no podrás hacer esto tu solo… ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedes hacer esto tu solo Harry, y por eso debes dejar que las personas que te queremos ayudarte

– Cho…– enfoco su vista directamente en sus ojos, no sabe en qué momento se acercaron tanto. Pero si ella no retrocede él tampoco lo hará.

– Harry…–

El sonido de su voz en susurro de su nombre es todo lo que necesito. Solo un movimiento y sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas en alerta. La suavidad de los labios femeninos bajo los suyos atrajo su atención y comenzó el movimiento, una danza simple pero que transmitía muchas sensaciones y sentimientos, miedo, incertidumbre, nerviosismo, satisfacción… cariño.

Para el momento en que terminaron el beso los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada y la cara sonrojada, pero eso no importaba, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

– Harry, creo que deberías ir a la biblioteca en busca de ese libro **mil hierbas mágicas y hongos ** y hacer tu tarea de herbologia… fue una de las cosas que escuche a Granger murmurar

Con una risa y una última mirada Harry la vio salir de la sala de los menesteres, eso estaba bien, seguir adelante, porque puede que su relación no tenga un futuro, pero el sabía que aun así no lo dejaría solo.


End file.
